Is vampire's love not allowed by the world...?
by Lilimon-Mimi
Summary: This story is about Yamato(Turned to be a vampire!^_^;) and Sora(A normal girl), which is a Sorato fiction!This is my first long fiction,so please read and review!^_^


Author's note: HI EVERYBODY! My stupid fiction again! Please! Please read and review! I am eager for reviews…^_^;

I don't own the character in Digimon Adventure so please don't sue me for this or for my story is too bad and makes you sick! Enjoy this!

Is vampire's love not allowed by the world…?

The sound of piano from an old, big house destroyed the silence of the night. Again, it was a sad musical composition. The residents of the nearby houses were awaked by this sound. This frightened them all because they have never seen the owner of this old, big house. Everybody said that it was a haunted house. However, there was SOMEBODY living in this house. Guess who was living in this house?

The answer is…

~The next day~

A girl called Sora Takenouchi moved to the house which opposite to the "haunted house". She was a polite and kind girl. She went to say hello to her neighbors.

"This is the last house that I haven't said hello to the owner yet…It seems really haunted…" Sora was hesitating about should she go to say hello to this house's owner.

'It is just a stupid thought.' Sora encouraged herself and knocked on the wooden door. Nobody responded.

'May be…The owner has gone out?' As Sora was giving up and going away, the door opened.

"Who? Who stupid guy, dare disturbing me from sleeping?" A man's voice shouted.

"Uh…I don't know I would disturb you from sleeping…" Sora spun round and saw a pale, blond man, who was in untidy suit. Then, Sora noticed the most terrifying thing-the man's canine teeth were extremely sharp and long! That means…He was a vampire!

"Ahhhhh! Gho…Ghost!" Sora screamed with terrified voice. She fainted in fear.

"I…I have frightened her?" The man asked himself. "Oh no! My teeth…" He remembered that he was a vampire. He held Sora in his arms and walked into his house.

~An hour later~

"Where…where am I?" Sora opened her eyes and saw that blond man. Sora was frightened again. "You…you vampire! What have you done on me?"

"What vampire? I think you should have glasses!" The man said innocently. "I saw you fainted and just took you into my house! What's wrong with it?"

"Huh? Really?" Sora questioned him, and also herself. "You are not…a vampire?"

"Of course not!" The man responded with a smile on his face. Suddenly, Sora noticed a terrifying thing again - there were many insects and mice and snakes on the floor! Sora shivered in fear.

The man seemed did not understand why she was shivering. "Ah! I haven't introduced them to you yet…They are my pets! Aren't they cute? This is Leonardo da Vinci, this is…"

"Stop! They…they are so ugly and stupid and crazy! You tell me, how can I get out of this house?" Sora shouted at him.

"Just use the way which you get in." The man answered. This made Sora much angrier.

"YOU HAVE JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU TOOK ME INTO THE HOUSE!!! How can I know?" Sora screamed loudly. "Don't try to play tricks on me!"

The man seemed frightened and understood what was Sora talking about. "Ah, I remember! Yes, I took you into the house! Then…Jethro Tull, lead her to the door!" A snake started crawled out of the room. "Follow it then you can get out of this house. Come here if you have time! Let's drink tea together! Oh! I haven't got any tea…"

Sora giggled. What a lovely man! She walked out of the house and went home. She was glad that the snake led her to the way in the house, which has not any hateful things on it. 

At that night, Sora could not sleep because of thought about that man. She thought she loved him…

~A new day~

Sora went to that house again after her lessons. This time, the mice opened the door and led her into the living room. That man was sitting on a sofa.

"Welcome, pretty lady." The man smiled at Sora. "Don't just standing there, sit down and talk with me!"

"You can call me Sora. My full name is Sora Takenouchi. What about you?" Sora asked the man.

"I am Yamato Ishida, the owner of this house." The man said, "Sora, what a beautiful name!"

Sora blushed. She sat down beside Yamato and asked, "Every neighbor said that your house is a haunted house and they have never seen you. How come you don't go out for breath? Your house is dark and lack of air."

"I don't like sunshine definitely." He answered. "My pets will search food for me. So, no need to go out, right?"

Sora thought it's very strange. However she did not ask for more.

"Have you had a romance?" Yamato asked Sora in a sudden.

"Huh? No…" Sora was embarrassed. "You have?"

"Yes. However, my lover…" Yamato put his left hand on his face. "She died in an accident."

"What?"

"I still remembered that day. You know, there is a road which allowed cars driving in between our houses, right?" Sora nodded.

"She lived in your house in the past. She usually came here and the days were peaceful and happy. But one day, when she was crossing the road as usual, a car was coming towards her." A teardrop fell down from a crevice between Yamato's fingers. "I could only saw she was knocked down by the car from the window. I couldn't help her…"

Sora started crying. "Don't blame on yourself…" She muttered.

"If I could go out to save her, then she would not die!" Yamato screamed with sad voice. "Sora, can you go out first and come here tomorrow? I need silence…"

Sora nodded and went out of the house. She couldn't believe Yamato had a sad romance.

Again, that night, every neighbor of Yamato heard the sad piano sound. However, only Sora could understand why he played such sad music. It was too heartbroken.

A week later, Sora felt she has made friend with Yamato. She started interested in his things, such as his favorite food or something like that. But Yamato usually answered 'secret' and did not told her. It made Sora started observing him by the cracks of the windows or door.

May be 'people should not know too more' this theorem is right, Sora saw something that she should not see. She saw Yamato was biting a snake and drinking its blood from the window. Sora screamed in fear. Yamato heard this and spun round.

"You…You have seen all this? Sora…"Yamato opened the window. He did not think Sora would do this. "Don't come here again, Sora. I am afraid of one day I will bite you…"

"No!" Sora hugged Yamato. "I…I love you! I can't live without you…"

"Sora, it cannot be. You are a human…" Yamato said with a heartrending voice. He pulled Sora away and closed the window.

Sora sobbed and ran out. She could not believe this…A sad vampire…

"Sora, why are you here and crying? I can feel there is ghost or something like that in this house…" It was Sora's classmate called Miwa, who was a witch. "Don't tell you have gone into this house!" Sora shook her head.

"I…I am just crying for my test result…" Sora told lies. "I have to go home. Bye, Miwa."

"See you tomorrow, Sora." Miwa suspected Sora was telling lies and worried about her safety. She decided to follow Sora everyday after school.

This day, Sora went to Yamato's house again. She wanted he understands what she thought. She knocked on the familiar door.

The mice opened the door quietly. They seemed worried about Yamato. They let Sora came into the house. However, they did a big mistake-they haven't closed the door and Miwa crept into the house!

"I have told you don't came here again! Sora!" Yamato shouted. "How come you are such troublesome?" Yamato walked out from the darkness.

"Yamato!" Sora hugged Yamato. "Don't leave me! I…"

"Don't went nearby him! Sora! He…He is a dangerous, evil vampire!" Miwa shouted at Yamato. "He killed my aunt!"

"You are…Her relative?" Yamato asked Miwa in a shaking voice.

"You are right! I know you killed my aunt and you are going to kill Sora now!" Miwa was very angry. "I am gonna kill you now!" She grabbed Sora and put a knife near her neck.

"Sora!"

"If you don't come here, then your lover…" Miwa was going crazy. "I can sure, she will die!"

"Don't kill her! If you really want to kill me, then do it! Don't hurt Sora!" The insects and mice and snakes seemed understand what was happening, they all attacked Miwa. 

"Ah! Go away! Ugly things…" Miwa let go of Sora carelessly. 

"Yamato!" Sora grasped Yamato's hand and rushed into the forest nearby his house.

They went into a hole. "Sora…Why? I am just a cruel vampire…" Yamato asked Sora unhappily.

"Because I love you, Yamato." Sora responded and kissed on Yamato's lips. "Love teaches me not to care of identity."

"Sora…"

"Ha!" It was Miwa. "Poor couple! I am going to separate you two!" She shouted as she took out a crucifix that was sharp and made of mahogany. "Prepare for death! Yamato!"

Miwa turned herself into her aunt (Yamato's lover) and attacked him. 

Yamato could not attack 'his lover' because he still loved her although it was not true. When Miwa attacked him, he just got out of the way. So he usually hurt by the crucifix. After a lot of times of hurt, Yamato was weakened. He knelt down and Miwa attacked him again.

"Go to die!" Miwa screamed. However, Sora protected Yamato from this attack. Her leg was hurt.

"You…You crazy girl! I have said that, you can't hurt Sora!" Yamato screamed hysterically. "You…You die!" Yamato started attack Miwa. However his attack was not really forceful because he was tired and hurt.

Miwa knew Yamato was weak so she attacked more crazily. At last, she stabbed Yamato on his chest by the crucifix.

"Ah!" Yamato cried in pain. Sora was frightened.

"Ha ha ha!" Miwa laughed crazily. "Yamato died! The murderer died! Ha ha ha!"

Then, Miwa fell onto the floor. She was dead because of using too much power. Sora, the only alive, just standing there and did not know what to do.

"Yamato…Miwa…Why? Why?" She knew that she could not live on. She picked up the poisonous mushroom under the tree and ate it. She lied down near Yamato and closed her eyes.

"I am coming, Yamato…" Sora whispered as she closed her eyes forever.

~The end~


End file.
